Flutter
by fangirl.59
Summary: "What was this feeling? I couldn't stop this flutter away!" Gokudera was having a flutter whenever he met Yamamoto, and Tsuna doesn't with them that time. He had to pretend as always in front of Yamamoto while ignoring the flutter in his heart. But could he find the answer of it? My first fic ever, do read and review please!


**A/N : Hello guys ! This is my first fic ever I've wrote and please be easy on me :) . Sorry for any mistakes I'd done in this story since English isn't my mother tongue . And do enjoy read it ! :3**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any these handsome characters , it was own by Akira - san . I just own this story . c:**

* * *

I and baseball freak were walking together to school in silence. Tenth wasn't with us because he was sick, laid on his bed unwell. Although I want to stay at his house, taking care of him, he doesn't let me and asked me to go to school because studies are more important compared to him, he said. Who cares about that piece of shit?! His condition were more necessary than that shit! I have to take care of him because it had to be my duty as his right-hand man! But I just obeyed with his instruction since I respected him so much that I can't do anything with his decision.

And now, I was walking with this stupid baseball freak; his arm swung around my shoulders. I gave him a sharp glare and he gave me his 1000 watt smile. I fucking hate him yet he still can laughed happily and smiling like an idiot meanwhile I was worried about Tenth's condition.

"Hey you baseball freak, why you can still laughing meanwhile Tenth is sick?!" He laughed cheerfully and tighten his grip on my shoulders. "There're his mom, the baby, Bianchi and the kids at his place, why are you so nervous on him?". "Of course I feel fucking nervous because it had to be my duty to take good care of him! If my sis cooked her bitch poison cooking and forced Tenth to eat them?! He is sick, after all!" I yelled to him about my anxiousness toward her if she really forced Tenth to eat her poison cooking. "There's nothing you have to worry about. That baby and his mom will take care about Tsuna. I'm sure he will recover soon." Somehow, I agreed with his answer and hoped Tenth will recover soon as usual.

Damn! How can I forget that baseball freak's arm was still on my shoulders?! "Hey you bastard, get off your arm on my shoulders!". His tight grip made me fucking difficult to breathe the air! "Owh, sorry sorry." He released me and laughed. I just 'tsk-ed' and took out a cigarette from my pocket and put fire on it. I placed the stick between my lips and smoked. The idiot coughed, inhaled some of the scent of nicotine but who'd rather cared about that. But I didn't expected, my heart was throb rapidly! Was it caused by the nicotine? But I **never** had this kind of situation! And it felt weird.. it was about something different. I turned around to baseball freak and he _was_ staring at me. What the hell with him?! Our eyes met each other and the flutter in my heart became faster. Too exasperated, I snatched the stick from my lips and stomped it on the ground to put out the fire and ran to the school, leaving the idiot behind while ignoring the flutter in my heart._ What'd happened to me? I couldn't stop the flutter away!_

* * *

"KRING!" It was recess time and I went along the corridor and stairs to the rooftop. In the class, I couldn't find the answer of my flutter especially when I met those caramel eyes of his. Suddenly, an arm was swung around my shoulders and I recognized the tan skin of him as well as he greeted me. His action had made the flutter in my heart became faster than it would. What'd fucking happened to my body today?!

"Hey Gokudera, why'd you leave me behind this morning?" His question made me blushed and I replied, "You walked too slow that I expected you to reach the school just like a damn tortoise!" I don't know if my answer were acceptable or not since I was lying. "Did I walk too slow, Gokudera? Eh? Why are your cheeks are red? Have you catch a fever?" He faced me and placed his forehead onto mine to check my body temperature. His face were too close to mine as I can felt his breathing. Our eyes met each other again but this time was fucking different. His face were just a few inches far away from my face. My cheeks blushed darker due to his action and my heart still beating fast. "I-I'M NOT CATCH A FEVER, YOU BASTARD!" I turned around and headed to the rooftop but the bell rang means recess time had ended.

"Che." I passed by the idiot and he just yelled to me to wait for him. "Hey Gokudera, sorry about that just now. By the way, why don't after we visit Tsuna, you come to my place? Well, I can't solved some problems though.. could you help me? And I'll treat you to sushi." He gave me his trademark smile. Damn! I was short of money and he's gonna _fucking_ treat me sushi! I couldn't resisted the tempt of sushi in my mind that I'd agreed with him.

* * *

The school has ended and I with the baseball freak walking to Tenth's house together. After for a while, we excused ourselves as I confirmed Tenth was getting better and my sis with the kids weren't here, they'd gone out to buy Tenth's medicine. At least I won't fain in front of her and that stupid cow won't annoyed me. We reached Take Sushi; the idiot's place and as promised, he'd treated us with many kind of sushi.

I and the idiot went to his room after we'd enjoyed the sushi. As usual, I tied my hair and wore a glasses and took out the stationery. I started to show him the method of solving the problem and simply get the answer. "Then, _x_ will be 12 meanwhile _y _is 16. Do you get it?" I faced him and he was staring at me. "Eh? Oh, can you repeat it back? I can't follow you." I just glanced at him and said, "This will be the last time I explained to you." I showed him the method again and easily got the same answer. He still remained like that; staring at me. I could say that he doesn't paid attention to what have I explained at all! Then, what was the damn reason I came here?!

"Hey baseball freak! Stop fucking staring at me!"  
"Something wrong, Gokudera?" He looked like he just woke up from his fucking world!  
"You damn bastard, what're you thinking while I was explaining the problem to you?!" I'd really enough with him today!  
"I was thinking about you, Gokudera." He suddenly grabbed my wrist tightly, made me flinched a little.  
"Get off your hand, bastard!" I yelled to him as I moved backward slowly while he tried to pull me closer to him. Unlucky, I bumped the side of his bed that I can't escaped anymore. Fuck this bed! He came nearer to me, too close that I could felt his soft breathing on my face. He gently pulled my hair and took off the glasses while released my wrist. He leaned his mouth against my ear and whispered, "I love your emerald eyes, Hayato. They're too beautiful."

"Wha-" Before I could end my words, his lips crashed onto mine, dragged me into a kiss. He pressed my head with his hand as he kissed me deeper and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I could felt his other hand was traveling down my shirt; unbuttoned it. I released him but he kissed me back; his tongue slide against my lips, asking for permission to enter. I parted my lips slowly and he slipped his tongue in my mouth, mapping out every corner of mine. He pressed my head with his hand harder, kissed and examined my mouth deeper and deeper that I just moaned and slowly losing with his actions.

I pulled away him as we lacked of oxygen; panting softly. He gently picked me up, carried me to his bed, laid me down carefully and crawled on top of me. I could just panting, while he leaned his mouth to my ear, whispering; "I like you, Hayato." I couldn't resisted to his low voice as he started to lick my neck. _Damn, I was fucking losing.._

* * *

"Erghh.." I woke up slowly as I felt pain crawling my whole body. It was around midnight and Yamamoto was sleeping beside me, snoring slightly. The flutter in my heart came again and something stuck in my heart badly. I love this guy so much. _It is called love?_ I couldn't denied it that I was feeling very contented and happy with his confession last night. I'd just laid down on the bed and sneaked in his body warmness and fallen asleep. In my sleep, the warmth surrounded me and I felt peaceful in those warmth.

* * *

**I really apologize for Gokudera , he's kinda OOC .. Anyway , please leave a review for my first fic ever . C: **


End file.
